


Life Under the Sun

by Lulerain



Category: A3! (Anime), A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Intersex Tenma, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex, alpha Itaru, mentions of mpreg, omega Tenma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:02:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29267679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulerain/pseuds/Lulerain
Summary: “Hey, not that I mind the cuddling or anything, but, it’s just, you’rekind ofgetting in the way of my gaming here.”
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Sumeragi Tenma
Kudos: 5





	Life Under the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Yooo! Where my rarepair shippers at
> 
> I’ve officially sold my soul and will be descending to hell very shortly, and it’s all thanks to this smutty piece of work I stayed up until 7 in the morning writing. Mmmyeah my sleep schedule is almost as messed up as I am. But before I go, lemme just say that this little gem here is fil-thy. I’m talking absolutely, positively _nasty_. Fair warning. Like, I be reading too much of that hentai and it shows. Soo yeah, if you’re still down to read, then you freaky and you my type. I do so hope you enjoy!~
> 
> P.s. Itaru and Tenma officially became my #1 ship in A3! (Hooray!) Let’s celebrate with this fic! (Because I think we can all agree that there is a definite shortage of smut for these two on here. Time to fix that *wink*)
> 
> Let me take a second to explain my version of omegaverse. Male omegas were used to replace women, the gender having been nearly wiped out due to a deadly plague. Male omegas are basically men who evolved to bear children, in other words, they developed fully functioning uterus’ and vagina’s. So, they’re basically like men who were turned into women but are still labeled as men, get me? They do have penis’s still but they don’t function like say: an alpha’s. Speaking of, alpha’s came into existence because the men degraded the idea of having sex with other men, but humanity needed to flourish, so alphas were born and heats sprang up in male omegas to encourage breeding. Mating bonds also came in to play at some point, but there’s no need to get into it. There, history lesson complete.

“Hey, not that I mind the cuddling or anything, but, it’s just, you’re _kind of_ getting in the way of my gaming here.”

Itaru Chigasaki, a company employee in his 20’s, was currently seated on the far end of his sofa, his slender body fitted perfectly against the part of the furniture where the backrest meets armrest to allow him maximum lounging comfort. 

Outside of his room, the sun was shining brightly in a vast blue sky, the birds were whistling their merry little tunes in the treetops, and the crisp scent of flowers in bloom was being carried by a gently rolling breeze, in other words, today was the perfect day to spend _indoors_. To be more precise, this afternoon was perfect for gaming with online friends. Or, at least, that’s what Itaru would have _liked_ to happen, but for the past hour and a half the older man has been having the absolute _worst_ luck getting _anything_ accomplished behind the screen, and with nobody to blame for it but a slight error that answers to the name of Tenma Sumeragi. 

That’s right, his younger, male omega mate who is currently coming down with a little well-known disease society likes to call “heat”; a type of sickness only the omega dynamic can be infected with, but boy is it contagious, and not to mention, fatal, especially when it decides to rear its ugly head around a highly receptive alpha like Itaru. 

Among the many symptoms an omega’s heat invokes, there is one in particular that Itaru finds the most difficult to handle, no matter how many times in the past he’s experienced it, and that is Tenma’s excessive need to cling. To him. 

When he isn’t busying himself with transforming Itaru’s normally flat bed into a towering fort crafted out of only the softest home goods he could find lying around, that, at the same time, _must_ meet his standards in terms of the softest softness that ever did soft, Tenma can usually be found sticking as close to his alpha as the barrier of flesh shared between them permits. No matter if it’s a billion degrees outside or inside, rain or shine, Tenma can and _will_ cling and he will do so as if his life depended on it. 

And while Itaru has never uttered a single complaint about it before – because honestly, whenever he reaches that breaking point of practically _pouring_ sweat he knows he always has the option to make certain…adjustments and things get easier for him – but did he seriously have to glue himself so tightly to the older male that he couldn’t even game properly? Like, really?

And it’s not even like Itaru had the choice to put some distance between them, seeing as Tenma had chased him into a literal corner when he tried; and while Itaru would admit the position was comfortable in its own right, this whole “need to be close” thing with heat stricken Tenma was just getting out of control. 

Itaru was just relieved he was allowed paid time off of work whenever his omega entered heat – seeing as the aroma of a horny omega ready to breed wasn’t particularly welcomed with open arms in a place of business, that and the pungent odor to accompany heat seemed to want to stick as close to Itaru as Tenma himself, therefore it was branded a “work hazard” and dismissed like some highly contagious and fatal illness, allowing Itaru some well-deserved time off to win back a more neutral scent and prevent scuffles with fellow alpha coworkers. If not for that one saving grace that kept him home, Itaru blanched at the idea of leaving Tenma alone with no mate to hang off of. The poor teen would most likely combust without Itaru to cling to. Or worse. 

But alas, Itaru was here, at home, thankful for his status as an alpha, which gave him this glorious opportunity to skip out on work and lounge around playing video games all day, all while getting paid, so for Tenma he would gladly raise a glass. It was just…ugh, this damn cuddling of his that gave Itaru reason to hesitate. 

He was already sitting on his hip, legs tucked gracefully beside him in an attempt to ward Tenma off by restricting any and all comfort that came with trying to clutch onto Itaru like this, but he was persistent. Either that, or heat made omegas numb to the pain that came with a pair of knees to the ribs. Whatever it was, it didn’t seem ideal, and yet, Tenma looked like he could have honestly cared less. 

He started off by lying flat against the couch cushions, his body on the verge of being yanked onto the hard ground by gravity. He had his arms wrapped around Itaru’s waist and his head plopped in a straining position against the older man’s slender thighs. For a while, Itaru was totally chill with the disposition, so long as he could hold his gaming system in both hands and play to his little hearts content. 

But after a while, Tenma decided he’d had enough of this posture and wanted to upgrade. So, he slithered his way upwards, his head breaching the space between Itaru’s arms – a change in position that could have nearly cost Itaru if not for his mad skills and quick reaction time. After only a few brief adjustments, Itaru found himself being held securely around the neck, the juncture between his neck and shoulder having been suddenly filled, and at some moment in time he found himself taking a pause in his gaming to think about how unnaturally warm Tenma’s cheek felt against his flesh. Even Itaru himself couldn’t suppress the urge to sweat, though that could have easily had something to do with his game in all honesty. There was a leg hooked possessively around his hip, it’s owner utterly indifferent to the awkward sensation of having their limb pinned between a man’s hard body and the backrest of the couch. 

Like this, their bodies were pressed flush against one another, and Itaru was capable of feeling every flutter of Tenma’s heart from behind its ivory cage. Each twitch of the other's muscle could have effortlessly been confused with his own. They were so close. Yet, Itaru remained aloof, every ounce of focus he possessed was being put into his video game, and definitely not into Tenma who had started nuzzling affectionately into his neck. 

From the close proximity it didn’t take much for Itaru to notice when exactly Tenma had started to purr, his body fully capable of catching every single vibration that struck the omegas ribs, rattling them and causing Itaru’s own bones to hum. 

Itaru would admit to how endearing Tenma was currently being, but that didn’t mean it was enough to halt his hands. Far from it actually. Itaru was in a zone right now, and he had zero intentions of coming out. It didn’t even matter to him how unbelievably hot Tenma’s breath felt against the shell of his ear, or how tightly woven around his neck those thin arms were. Pulling Tenma’s body closer into his as if it could never be enough for the omega. Greedy little thing. 

Itaru had no time for such pointless foolery. He had a game to win, and so far so good. 

But with Tenma continuing to clutch him like a lifeline…who’s to say how long that would last. Perhaps it was time for Itaru to finally act. 

Shifting his position into one that accommodated something a little more solo, and less “cuddle friendly”, Itaru found it hard to suppress a series of groans to display his discomfort, making himself clear regarding his lack of approval for Tenma’s excessive clinging. 

“Tenma, seriously. If I lose because of you.” 

The warning stopped dead in his throat, cut short by the sharp edge of Tenma’s tongue as he licked Itaru’s jaw. 

The older man shifted once more, but this time to accommodate the reaction taking place between his legs. He breathed out through his nose, making sure that it was a loud enough exhale to paint Tenma a clear picture of displeasure. Unfortunately, his attention at the time was divided otherwise he could have properly prepared himself for, and maybe even countered, Tenma taking advantage of this newly adopted upright posture of Itaru’s to crawl his way up into the alphas vacant lap. 

“Tenma –“ Itaru warned with the click of his tongue, but he found himself to be too taken off guard game-wise to even _attempt_ to back himself up with any genuine disapproval towards the omegas unnecessary action, so the situation ended up in Tenma’s favor. And it could only get progressively worse for the older male from there. 

Having claimed his lap as a seat, Tenma wasted little effort wrapping his legs around Itaru’s waist in a proprietary manner, making it a point to grind his own pelvis against Itaru’s in a way that unashamedly flaunted the white hot lust he felt for the alpha coursing it’s way through his veins. 

Leave it to Itaru to react the exact way Tenma had predicted: with little more than a flinch powerful enough to pinch one of his eyes shut and a hiss of pleasure mixed with pain, it wouldn’t be long now before Itaru was abandoning that silly pride he had as a gamer for a game that was loads more… _pleasurable_. Not to mention, both mentally and physically satisfying. But of course, if Itaru rejected even _this_ game then it may be worth Tenma’s while to switch it into single-player mode, at least, until Itaru gained interest and decided to join him. Either way, Tenma planned on emerging the victor. 

As for Itaru, well…

He found the situation slipping more and more out of his control with each passing second, like grains of sand spilling wildly from a hair sized fracture in the frame of an hourglass falling between his fingers. He was losing it. Slowly but surely. 

Biting the inside of his cheek to try and keep some semblance of composure while under the influence of the overhanging fog of horny omega pheromones currently assaulting his sense of smell, Itaru somehow managed to make the leaderboard, though not in the position he had aimed for and this frustrated him to no end. 

Being clingy was one thing, but there absolutely no way in hell Tenma wasn’t doing whatever the hell this was on purpose. 

This came to an end. _Now_. 

Using his own alpha pheromones to push back on Tenma’s, the older male should have, in all honesty, prepared himself for his mate's response. He had attempted to get the teen to back off, but instead, he only managed to elicit a more fierce reaction from the omega. 

“Itaru- _san_!” He gasped, tossing his head back. His back bowed so that his stomach pressed more strongly against Itaru’s own, allowing him to get a feel for just how toned and tight Tenma kept it –which, hopefully, wasn’t the only thing he kept nice and tight about him. 

Oh no, Itaru’s resolve was slowly beginning to crumble. 

“ _More_! Dominate me _more_! _My alpha_!” Tenma dug his fingers into Itaru’s shoulders as though in pain. A single word tumbling from his trembling lips like a steady chant that he repeated continuously. 

“ _Mine_!”

It was like a bullet that had been aimed and fired straight into Itaru’s concentration, blowing a hole right through it as though it had been crafted out of wet paper. 

He could feel his hands beginning to falter, his elbows feeling as though they each had a set of twenty pound weights strapped to them. 

And that wasn’t even what troubled the alpha most. 

What ailed him above all was Tenma, the little temptress, who had started bucking his hips wildly in Itaru’s lap, grinding back and forth as he worked it in a circle. His ass is what made the action just that much more enticing. It was so…robust. So round. Itaru wanted, no, _desired_ nothing more than to grab it and hold it steady so that he could get to work setting the pace. But, with what hands? He was still in the middle of a game. There was no way he could stop just to get a piece of ass, otherwise he’d never have any time to play. 

But Tenma. 

The way he was grinding against Itaru’s dick, hugging Itaru’s neck and moaning like a slut, loud enough for everybody in the dorms to hear. It did little to help solve the predicament Itaru was currently faced with. Or perhaps, it did just the opposite. 

Itaru knew damn well what he wanted to do, he just didn’t have the means to do it. He had too much pride as a gamer. A reputation to uphold. And so very little intentness on throwing it all away for the ever-so clingy Tenma. 

That’s precisely why he did _nothing_ to stop the omega from bouncing up and down on his dick, if that’s all that he craved then so be it; so long as Itaru could continue to experience the immense amount of pleasure that typically came with friction and his steadily growing erection getting the attention it deserved, he would forever feel content. 

But oh, how that didn’t last long – not when his jeans were becoming a little too tight for comfort. 

And shifting his hips did little to satisfy, in fact, it just made things worse. Perhaps Tenma wouldn’t mind…

The idea worked its way onto the tip of Itaru’s tongue, and with obvious strain in his voice as he shifted his pelvis once more, he pleaded. 

“Tenma. Take me out.” 

“Huh?” Failing to hear his mate's request over the obnoxiously high pitched flurry of keening falling from his mouth, Tenma took a pause in his thrashing around to hear Itaru repeat himself. 

“My jeans…I want you to take me out.”

Itaru was too invested in what he was doing with his hands, and had been doing for the past hour, to notice how Tenma’s eyes were suddenly brimming with eager excitement. 

Kissing Itaru’s jawline, Tenma laxed his body just enough to slide partway down Itaru’s chest, so that his own chest was level with the older man’s stomach. His hand managed to wiggle its way between their bodies in an effort to caress the obvious bulge in Itaru’s pants. His nimble fingers made quick work of the alphas zipper, followed by a snap, and finally, freedom. 

Pulling the stretchy material of his boxers waistband down, Tenma practically drooled on sight at the thing he craved most in the universe during times like these – Itaru’s thick, hard, leaking cock. 

Touching it with just the tips of his fingers, Tenma shuddered at the way it radiated heat, twitching enthusiastically from the silent praise it received from those shimmering amethyst orbs admiring it. Just the sight of it alone was enough to make Tenma’s mouth water, amongst other places. 

“Itaru- _san_ ,” with every slur of his words, Tenma sounded as though he were half asleep, “you’re sooo _big_.” 

As if trying to prove it, Tenma sluggishly coiled his slim fingers around the thick appendage, giving it a few encouraging pumps that Itaru notably appreciated. It was in the way he sucked in air through his nose, keeping the attempt short as if he was trying to put more energy forth into the shiver that ripped its way up his spine. 

Watching his face, Tenma noticed how his mouth never moved, save for when he stuck his tongue out from between his lips, but whether it was done out of concentration towards his video game or a show of gratitude was left up to interpretation. 

Tenma wanted nothing more than to kiss those lips. He wanted to keep it tender and sweet, all while his hand worked Itaru’s shaft, making quick work to replace its natural color with that angry shade of red that he so desperately loved to devour. He wanted to feel it sliding down his esophagus, choking him until his vision was engulfed with tears, and his eyes stung. He wanted Itaru to softly speak words of praise to him and gently stroke his cheek all while Tenma gagged himself on his dick. 

But he knew better than to get his hopes up, at least in this moment. 

Because Itaru was busy gaming, too occupied to pay him any mind, but that didn’t stop Tenma from taking the swollen member into both of his comparably smaller hands, and after a pump here and a lick there, all it took was one fell swoop and Itaru was practically balls deep in Tenma’s face. 

“Nn…!!” He folded forward in his sitting position, his gaming system nearly tumbling out of his grasp from the sheer force of the guttural noise that hit the air, so dense with pheromones that it could have easily choked a cat. 

It was a sound that didn’t get any less intense when Tenma took the initiative to dry swallow, his throat constricting around Itaru’s cock in the process, hugging him so snugly that he even feared the possibility of prematurely ejaculating – something that Itaru has never had the misfortune of experiencing before. _Ever_. 

Just _where_ did this skill of Tenma’s come from? 

Was it because he was an omega, and this sort of thing came naturally? 

Or maybe, he’d built the experience from the ground up at his job? After all, being an actor was tough work, and sometimes it was necessary to get one's hands dirty in order to reach the unimaginable heights young talent like him strived for. 

_Jolt_. 

Apparently the image of a slutty Tenma had struck Itaru right in the kink, and for a split second, he considered the possibility of being a closeted cuckold. But alas, Tenma’s blowjob was professional enough to render Itaru’s mind a blank slate, and this time for sure he felt his game fall from his grasp, landing somewhere nearby. Not that he cared, it’s not like his hands stayed empty long enough for him to even _recall_ ever holding a gaming console. He was hungrily carding his fingers through Tenma’s soft hair, pushing and pulling in a way that made him feel good, and had Tenma teetering on the brink of straight up vomiting. 

His usually gentle hands were ruthless in their ministrations, his body hunched forward and mouth hanging wide open as he sought the aid of Tenma’s tight throat, chasing down his pleasure like a hungry predator. And he wasn’t the only one feeling good either. 

Tenma, who could feel his esophagus beginning to bruise under the rough treatment, was far from suffering in pain. His tear-filled eyes were trained upward, fixed on Itaru’s intense expression, which was conveying to him just how good it felt thrusting in and out of his slutty throat. He could clearly make out every shallow breath being pulled from Itaru’s lungs, taking note each time they came out sounding more shaky than normal or had been mixed up with a hushed whine or groan. It was a most gratifying feeling knowing that he has this sort of effect on the older man who was usually so well put together and composed. 

Yet here he was, strong hands steadying themselves against the side of Tenma’s head as he pulled and pushed, piercing Tenma’s skull with his stiff cock at a frantic speed. Tenma moaned like a whore while having his face stuffed full with Itaru’s member, his chin drenched in a mixture of drool and Cowper’s fluid and his eyes, wet with tears, rolled up in his head, his expression was one that belonged on an individual soaring high in the heavens. Yet his face was as scarlet as the flames of hell, a sinful sight to behold. It was more than enough to send Itaru over the edge. 

“Cummin…gg…!” 

And that was all the warning Itaru gave before he pulled his cock out into the space between his pelvis and Tenma’s face, using the hair curtaining Tenma’s forehead as leverage, and with just a single twitch of his shaft the head of his cock exploded, shooting a thick white coat of cum all over Tenma’s pretty little face. 

His mouth, which hung open in rebellion, desperate to be stuffed to the brim with Itaru’s length once more, had caught most of the substance, and what it couldn’t get had sprayed all over the rest of Tenma’s face, from his nose to his chin. This setback, however, didn’t deter the omega from collecting what he could onto his fingers and packing it all into his mouth, swallowing thickly. 

All it took was one gulp. 

As if to prove it, he opened his mouth wide, showing the recovering Itaru the lack of content held within. Not that Itaru really had much to offer in terms of praise, he was still trying to look past the colorful array of stars that had exploded in his vision the moment he’d reached climax. His brain was feeling a little foggy too, which probably had something to do with the shrill ringing in his ears. 

All he could manage was a weak nod and a small smile, his hand making contact with Tenma’s hair just enough for him to offer an awkward pat of encouragement. 

“Good boy.” Even his tongue felt like mud in his mouth. 

He needed rest. 

Too bad for him that Tenma had other plans. 

When Itaru finally came down from the natural high of post-orgasm, the first thing he noticed was that Tenma was no longer in front of him. 

Well, in terms of technicality, he was still considered “in front” of him, but to be more precise, Tenma was now _on top_ of him. His knees were digging into the cushions on either side of Itaru’s thighs, straddling him. His pants were nowhere to be found. 

From somewhere closeby, Itaru could faintly make out a distinct soundtrack, one that he recognized as belonging to the game he had been recently playing. Except, distant. Almost like it had fallen beneath the couch – a possibility Itaru didn’t doubt – and was helpless to reach anything higher than a muffle. 

The springs on the sofa creaked under Tenma’s added weight, amplifying his body movements as he leaned forward and caught Itaru’s lips in his own. To the dazed Itaru who was leaned backwards, bones heavy and muscles reduced to molasses, they felt soft – too soft for somebody who had only devoured a man’s seed moments ago. But it was a nice surprise compared to the filthy romp they’d engaged in, so he kissed back as best as he could. 

He hardly even noticed the hand pumping the stiffness back into his cock, or the wet warmth that was pressing against the head for that matter. Slow. Teasing. Itaru only realized that it was Tenma’s pussy his cock had been kissing so passionately until recently when he felt the omega line himself up and then without warning, he sunk down, lancing himself on Itaru’s sensitive dick. It was overwhelming enough to make Itaru cum a second time, his lengthy groan of pleasure being swallowed up by Tenma’s mouth. 

Both of their jaws were unhinged, mouths open wide so that their lips could only connect and do little else. Tenma had his tongue in Itaru’s mouth, the slick muscle tangling itself up with the older man’s, which was totally at the omegas mercy as Itaru convulsed, rolling with the waves of pleasure that announced the arrival of his second orgasm for the day. It was the fastest Itaru had ever came since the two became mates. But it wasn’t like Tenma minded. 

He moaned, _loving_ the sensation of being filled with Itaru’s hot seed, his hips refusing to still even as Itaru gripped them for leverage. He wanted to milk as much as he could from the alpha, he wanted to be knotted. He wanted to get knocked up with Itaru’s children. But most of all, he wanted to cum on Itaru’s cock while he penetrated his womb. 

And what Tenma wanted, he’d get, one way or another. 

“Itaru- _san. I love you_.” Tenma said between sweeping his tongue across Itaru’s mouth and kissing his lips. His body had relaxed considerably, his jaw moving to accommodate the jerky movements of Tenma’s tongue. His hands were also no longer holding Tenma down, allowing him the freedom to slide up and down on his mate's boner as he pleased. 

He’d take a second every so often to roll his hips, mewling in appreciation of Itaru’s thick cock and how it reached so deep inside of his pussy, pressing against his inner walls at surprising angles with every twirl of Tenma’s hips. 

“Itaru- _san_ , say you love me too!” 

Tenma would beg. 

“Do you love me? You do, don’t you?”

Itaru flinched, sucking in air between clenched teeth as he slowly came back to reality, his mind crashing back down to earth the second he regained his hearing and recognized the lewd sound of his testicles slapping against the skin pulled over Tenma’s round ass. 

“I do. I love you!” 

They met in another wet kiss, one that Itaru actively participated in. 

When they parted, a bridge of spit formed in the space between their lips, but it eventually crumbled beneath its own weight, saving the space for condensed breathing to transpire. 

Licking Itaru’s top lip, a dark film formed over the bottomless purple hues of Tenma’s eyes, and he aggressively growled, “Then _fuck_ me.”

And with those words, Tenma’s world went spinning, his vision swimming when he finally realized what exactly happened. Itaru had flipped them so that they were no longer sitting up, instead, Tenma was face-down-ass-up laying parallel to the couch, and Itaru was positioned behind him on his knees, his hot cock working it’s way back into Tenma’s tight little body, filling him up until he could vividly feel the head of the alphas cock kiss his cervix. 

It was too much. Tenma couldn’t have held back his shriek of undeniable pleasure even if he tried. 

From there, things only got better, for not only the omega but his alpha too. 

Itaru pistoned his hips, pulling his cock in and out of Tenma’s sopping wet pussy at a ruthless pace, the speed flinging juices carelessly in every direction, not that either of them could bring themselves to feel the least bit concerned, despite knowing that this was a most favored spot by Banri, Itaru’s gaming partner. They had only one thought on their minds, and that was to _breed_ , fuck the rest. 

There were white lines in the shape of Itaru’s fingerprints as he crashed his pelvis into Tenma’s backside, the head of his dick hitting home almost every single time he thrusted inward and upward. His hair, the hair of a respected member of a hard-working society, was falling in his face, drenched in sweat, but it wasn’t like he’d actually allow it to obstruct his view of Tenma’s perfect rear. The way it bounced from every pound of his hips, every pump of his waist, it was nearly as delicious as the way Tenma’s birth canal constricted around him, desperately clinging to him for fear of losing the sensation of being stuffed to the hilt with a man’s penis. 

How fitting, seeing as this whole mess started due to Tenma’s constant clinging, and now here they were, like two sex starved wild animals hungrily romping against each other in an effort for release. 

Tenma was so overstimulated from the pleasure that he could barely keep his head up, much less conjure up his voice, and towards the finale he was nothing but a useless pile of bones. His hips had to be held up by Itaru’s strength alone, and his face, which was smeared in a combination of tears, drool and dry semen, was pressed against the couch cushions, his head rolling in tandem to Itaru’s rough assault on his pussy. His tongue hung loosely from his lips, creating a wide damp spot in the cushion right where his mouth rested. His eyes, that were normally brimming with light, are dull and unfocused, with more white visible in them than purple on account of how they’ve rolled up in his head. 

His moans are slurred and incomprehensible, but it’s not like Itaru can hear him anyway over his constant beast-like grunting. 

“Alpha…knot…gimme…” 

Is all Tenma can muster as Itaru grabs him by the shoulder with one hand and pulls him back onto his thick cock. He uses enough force to knock Tenma’s eyes around, his mind blanking as his head shakes back and forth. 

Back and forth. 

Itaru grunts once more, this one louder than previous ones, and his hand, the one that isn’t gripping Tenma by the shoulder, comes back to smack him on the hip, gripping. It’s the sort of action that causes Tenma to tighten up just the way Itaru likes, and with a growl on his tongue, Itaru reels back and lunges forward, his teeth catching Tenma by the nape of the neck. 

He means to renew their mating bond, consumed by their mating session to process any rational thought, but it’s an action that serves to push Tenma over the brink of orgasm – and on Itaru’s dick, no less. 

He squeezes a lewd high-pitched squeal from his lungs right as he cums, his muscles – both inside and out – twitching in response to the powerful waves of pleasure washing over him, ebbing into his bones. He feels something warm gush out from between his thighs just before losing himself to the addicting sensation that is orgasm. 

While Tenma convulses like a fish out of water beneath him, Itaru seeks release from the tightening of his hot vaginal walls that coil like serpents around his length. It doesn’t take long until he’s spilling his seed inside of Tenma, his head tossed back to amplify the sigh of pleasure he releases from between parted lips. His hands cling tightly to Tenma’s hips, holding him steady as he allows his knot to take shape, the base of his penis swelling to an impossible size that brings Tenma back to reality in an instant – his eyes blown wide from the pain of being stretched so far, and his mouth hanging open in a silent scream. 

All he can manage are broken sobs that Itaru attempts to soothe by brushing his knuckles over the soft flesh of Tenma’s face. 

“ _Shh_.” He offers, tone even and his breathing labored. “You’re okay.”

He swallows dryly and attempts a deep breath outward. 

Tenma says nothing, favoring stillness over trying to pull off of Itaru’s knot – which is something he quickly learned _not_ to do after his first heat with the older man. It’s this reluctance to move that prompts Itaru to lean over him, fitting his body to Tenma’s like a protective shell as he collects him in his arms. It’s this cuddling that encourages Tenma to relax, albeit not by much, and the two stay this way until Itaru’s knot finally subsides. 

By this time they’ve already gathered their breathing enough to allow Tenma the chance to ask, “Do you think I’ll get pregnant?” 

He caresses his lower belly as if to elaborate. Itaru only huffs and combs his hand back through his hair. He’s flipped them so that he’s laying behind Tenma on the couch, his spine pressed comfortably against the backrest, which feels slightly damp from his own sweat. He can’t help but want to sink back into it regardless, allowing his eyes to slide shut. He holds Tenma around the waist, the defensive side of his dynamic getting the better of him when he notices how extremely close Tenma is to falling off of the furniture. 

“Dunno. And if you are?” 

With his eyes closed he can feel Tenma loosely shrug against him. Judging by the lack of enthusiasm put forth into the response, Itaru guesses that he must be drifting to sleep too. As if to encourage him to do so, Itaru pulls him closer and nuzzles into the back of his neck, cleaning away the blood he’d drawn during coitus away with his tongue. Tenma’s blood has always tasted so sweet to him. 

“If I am, I guess, I’d want a girl.” Tenma settles back into Itaru. “I’d want to name her Natsuki.” 

Itaru weakly snorts laughter. 

“You _do_ know that by the time she’s born, she won’t be a summer baby. She’d be more of a fall or winter baby.” 

Tenma said nothing, and it took Itaru far longer than it should have to realize that he had already dropped off, having been snoozing soundly for the past five minutes, while Itaru wasted his breath on teasing the omega behind a murmur. 

“You actually fell asleep?” Itaru laughed, however his smile was quick to vanish. Panic worming it’s way into his hollowed heart.

“Um, hey, before that do you think you can move so I can grab my game? Tenma? Oh my god…”

Itaru got not a wink of sleep that afternoon, his mind bordering on thin sanity as he was forced to spend the remainder of his evening listening to and relistening to the same damn soundtrack on an endless loop, unable to do anything to try and stop it. 

To this day, Itaru refuses to ever play that game again, much to Banri’s confusion. 

End.

**Author's Note:**

> Banri…just do Itaru a favor and don’t question that mysterious stain over there, okay? Also, poor Itaru. As a gamer, I personally hate when I have to pause a game to do menial chores but the soundtrack is still there…haunting me. Rip.
> 
> I hope you liked it!~
> 
> I plan on writing more for this fic, like cute family type stuff for Itaru, Tenma and their kids, so please look forward to it! Tags will be added as I go along. Stay safe out there everybody! <3 Feed me enough kudos and the devil says I can officially stay up here with all you party people (;


End file.
